


Smoke on the Wind

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Smoking, Zuko-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Zuko enjoying a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke on the Wind

The flick of a lighter. Flame meeting the end of a cigarette.

Inhale deep, exhale slowly.

And just like that Zuko relaxed. He was sitting on the back door step of the Jasmine Dragon, his uncle's tea shop, on his evening break, smoking a cigarette.

He inhaled again, exhaling the smoke and watching it curl around on the air currents before dissipating.

He liked the way it felt. The heaviness in his lungs. The way it looked when he exhaled, like a plume of smoke spewing from the mouth of a dragon.

Uncle was always on his case about it, telling him that it was bad for his health. Zuko knew that. He just liked it anyway.

Zuko took another drag from his dwindling cigarette and exhaled through his nose, then snubbed the cherry in the gap between the steps before standing up and brushing his uniform off and heading back inside to serve tea and food, and wash dishes for the remainder of his shift.

The screen door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
